One, Two, Three
by Hedwigwhite
Summary: Edward unknowingly left Bella pregnant. With not just one, or two, but three babies. Do they get imprinted on? If so by who? Does Bella find her true soulmate?
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.1** **I'm pregnant**

 **Bella's Pov**

I can't believe he left me. Told me that he never loved, that I was a toy for him, and that I would never be good enough. He broke my heart saying that. I am laying in my room a few days after he left. Sam had found me lying on the forest floor wet and cold, and brought me home.

I've been sick since and I don't know why. Though dad thinks it's because I was out in the rain and cold, but it doesn't feel like that type of sick. I'm so hungry but can't stop throwing up and I'm so sleepy.

I just got up and got a shower. When I got out and back in my room, I looked in my full length mirror as I passed. I stopped and looked again, I had a small bump on my stomach. How is that possible? That must be why I've been sick. I'm pregnant. I don't know how this happened, we only did it that once after my birthday. Plus he is a vampire it shouldn't be possible. I can't believe this.

I'm having a vampire baby. Vampire baby. Vampire! Baby! I can't stay here. I don't know how like his father he is going to be. I have to leave. I have to go somewhere away from people, and somewhere safe. The Cullen house would be safe and away from people. Carlisle is a doctor, there are probably left over medical supplies. It will be hard, but I will just have to stay away from Edward's room and the piano room.

After figuring out I was going to the Cullen house I packed my clothes and anything else I would need. I'll have food delivered. When I was done I wrote my dad a note saying that I had to leave I'm sorry and I love him.

I got to the Cullen's and everything was exactly the same. I guess they can leave it all since they have all the money in the world. The kitchen was actually fully stocked so I'll be good for a while. The electricity and cable still work, I won't be bored.

I went to Carlisle's study to try and find anything helpful. There was a small refrigerator in the corner. When I opened it it was full of blood bags, all my blood type. Guess he was prepared for the worst. There was a drawer at the bottom that had syringes filled with a clear liquid, and they all had a name of the family on them. One for every member of the family. What are these? I'll think about it later. There was a safe in the wall in the corner. I used all the dates that would be important to Carlisle that I know, and the day he changed Esme was what opened it. There was thousands if not millions in it. That would help out when I had to leave with the baby. I left it all in there for safe keeping until I had to.

After that I took my bags to one of the many guest rooms. Now I just need to find out what I am dealing with.

I went back down stairs after I grabbed Carlisle's lap top. I sat on the couch and started to do research. I found a lot about half human/vampire babies. Most of it said the mother didn't make it, because the babies have to claw and bite there way out. But if there was a vampire right there to turn them, I bet they would have made it. That's what that clear liquid was it was there venom, and it was labeled with there names. And most of the research said that the mother becomes very weak and sick during the pregnancy. Which only last three months.I finished my research and turned on the TV.

It was four weeks of being at the house that I noticed something was wrong. My stomach was growing so I guess it will only take three months. But every time I look in a mirror I look worse. My eyes started to look sunken in and I was really thin. I could barely keep my food down. How is he supposed to grow if I can't keep any food down. You would think he would be hungry... But maybe not for food.

He is half human/vampire, he wants blood. I can use the blood from Carlisle's office. With that I ran to his office and went to the refrigerator. I took one bag out and went to the kitchen. I put the blood in a styrofoam cup so I won't have to look at what I am drinking. I started drinking and it actually tasted good. So I could drink one bag a day until the birth, hopfully that will help.

It has been a week since i figured out the blood problem. I started to get a little better since I was drinking the blood. I'm not sure but my stomach was starting to get a little big for just one baby, or maybe he is just really big.

I should start thinking of names. I think it's a boy but it could always be a girl. I would name him or her after Edward and Alice, since he was my first love and she was my best girl friend. But they made my second family leave me. They are the only ones in the family with powers other than Jasper. Edward probably told them we broke up or something like I didn't want them anymore. Alice probably told them that she knew I would be fine and not to worry because of her gift. So I will just name him after one of the other Cullen's.

I should also figure out what I am going to do. Who's venom I'm going to use after the birth. What I'm going to do with him for the three days that I'm changing. I don't want to use Edward or Alice's venom. Maybe if I use everyone's venom except there's the change will go faster. But I need to get help so the baby won't be alone. Who could I trust that much? Who would always stand by me? Who has been my best friend almost since birth? Jacob Black. I picked up the phone and called Jake.

"Hello." He answered.

"Jake?!" I said.

"Bella? Where are you? Everyone is so worried." He said.

"Jake, I'm in trouble and I need your help." I told him.

"Of course, Bella. What do you need?" He said.

"I can't tell you over the phone. Can you come see me?" I asked.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"I'm at the Cullen's old house. Jake don't tell anybody and come alone." I told him.

"Bella, I can't be on Cullen land. We don't get along." He said. What does that mean?

"Jake please I really need someone I can trust right now. Please!" I said.

"Ok. I'll try and come by in a little while. Stay safe." He said and hung up.

I waited for Jake for about an hour and a half when I heard a knock at the door. I opened it and and there stood Jake.

"Hey Jake." I said. And he looked me over and stopped at my stomach.

"Your pregnant!?" He said.

"That's what I called about." I said."Come in."

"How are you this pregnant? You look like your six months or so." He said.

"Jake I'm going to tell you something and it's a little weird. So please don't freak out, ok." I said.

"Bella?" He said.

"You told me a story a while ago on the beach about werewolves and vampires. How it was just a legend of your tribe. Well they are not just stories at least the vampires aren't. The Cullen's they are really vampires like in the story. They did make a treaty with you grandfather." I told him and stopped to let it sink in.

"Bella..." He started but I interrupted.

"They threw me a eighteenth birthday party, and something bad happened. Then Edward took me home and one thing lead to another and... Two weeks later he takes me out into the woods and he leaves me. Then I find out I'm pregnant and came here to make sure that nobody would find out that he isn't normal." I said.

"Bella why are you tell me this?" He said almost growling.

"I need someone to look after the baby while I'm changing, and I thought who could I trust that much. The first person I thought of was you." I told him.

"You want me to take care of your demon spawn," He stood up."while you become a moster?!" He practically yelled.

"I thought I could trust you with this, but I guess not. Just go! I'll figure something else out." I told him standing up to while I actually wanted to fall crying.

"I don't know why you would think I would watch it. I love you Bella, but you can't ask me to do this. It could be dangerous." He said.

"I THOUGHT YOU WOULD DO THIS BECAUSE YOUR MY BEST FRIEND. I GUESS I WAS WRONG THINKING THAT. SO GET OUT NOW, JACOB." I yelled and turned around to wipe the few tears that slipped out. Then I heard the door slam and he was gone.

I broke down crying. What am I going to do now? I thought he would be here for me. If he acted that way and he's my best friend, I can't tell anyone else. I'll have to do this on my own.

It was the next day that I heard something weird outside. I went to go check and saw eight huge wolves. I looked in the chocolate brown ones eyes and felt something change.

"What are you? What do you want?" I asked. The big black one went into the woods, and a minute later Sam Uley came out.

"Hello Bella." He said.

"Werewolves of course." I whispered."What do you want Sam?" I said.

"We're here about the _Child_ Bella." He said.

"How do you know about him?" putting my hands on my stomach."No one knows but Jake." I said.

"Jacob!" He said. The rusty wolf went into the woods, and a minute later Jacob Black came out.

"You told them? How could you Jake?! I thought you were my friend, but I guess yesterday should have told me other wise. I TRUSTED YOU." I said.

"Bella, the baby could be dangerous. We have to take care of it." Sam said.

"By take care of you mean kill my baby. You would kill an innocent child. From what Jacob told me about the wolves you protect people. Not Kill Them!" I said.

"We do protect people, but that thing in you is not human." He said. How can he be so calm?

"He's half human. If you want to kill my baby you'll have to kill me to. Because there is no way that you are getting my baby while I'm breathing." I said. The chocolate brown wolf growled at that.

"Bella think about this please. Think about Charlie, Renee, and what about me." Jake said.

"What about you Jacob? I asked you to help me, but instead you go and tell your friends. Then you come here with them asking me to give you my baby so you can kill him. I hope you can live with yourself." I told him and he looked down.

"Bella we don't want to hurt you, but we have to protect our people." Sam said.

"We weren't even going to stay long. I was going to give birth, and change myself. While Jacob I was hoping would take care of him. Then we would leave, and hopfully never come back. But your dead set on killing him even though he hasn't done anything. He could be harmless for all you." I said.

"We can't take the chance that he isn't dangerous." He said.

"Ok. Then kill me." He looked shocked. Again the chocolate brown wolf growled."Come on, kill me because that's the only way you are touching my baby." I said.

"Bella..." Jake started to say.

"Jake your the one that told them. You had to know this would be there reaction." I said.

"I won't let you die Bella." He said walking up to me and stood in front of me."I won't let you hurt Bella." He said.

"Jake get over here now!" Sam said.

"No! I wasn't born to follow you. I'm taking my birth right. You will not hurt Bella or the... baby." Jake said.

"You would turn on your brothers." Sam said.

"I'm doing the right thing Sam." Jake said.

"If you do this Jake we will fight you." Sam said.

At that point a small gray wolf and the chocolate brown one walked up and stood on either side of us. Wolves started growling, and the wolves got in a fighting stances. Then the smallest wolf, also grey, out of all of them came to stand beside the gray one.

"Looks like I have my own pack now. Leave Sam and don't come back." Jake said. Sam and the other wolves left without turning the backs to us.

"Thank you Jake." I jumped at him and held him tight.

"We should get in side." The wolves changed into two guys and one girl and we all went inside."I'm sorry about our fight Bells. I didn't tell them about the baby. When we are phased we can see in each others minds. I didn't mean for them to find out." Jake said.

"It's ok Jake." I smiled at him."Now who else do I have to thank for helping me?" I said looking at the others.

"I'm Seth Clearwater." The boy that I thought was the grey one. I went over and gave him a hug.

"Thank you." I said.

"Um. Your welcome." He said blushing. I looked at the other two.

"I'm Embry Call." Said the boy that I think was the chocolate brown one. I felt this weird pull. I gave him a hug to and he held me tight and buried his face in my hair.

"Thank you." I said blushing.

"Your welcome Bella." He said looking me in the eyes. I looked at the girl.

"I'm Leah Clearwater and you don't have to hug me." She must have been the small one.

"I'm a hormonal pregnant women, so you don't want to piss me off. I want to hug the people that are helping me. So I'm giving you a hug whether you like it or not." I told her and gave her a hug. The boys were laughing."Thank you Leah." Then I looked back at Jake."So your all werewolves. How'd that happen?" I asked.

"Let's sit down." Jake said. I sat on the couch and Embry sat close enough I could feel the heat from his skin. Seth sat on the other end of the couch, Leah and Jake in chairs."We are born with a gene that if we are near vampires long enough the gene gets activated. The Cullen's activated the gene in us. Once we turn we look and act older than we are, and we don't age as long as we keep phasing." He said.

"I'm so sorry." I said."What do you want to talk about now?" I asked.

"There is one more thing but we should talk about it in private." Embry said.

"Ok. We could take a short walk out back." I said. We both got up and went outside. We were walking for a little while before he said anything.

"Let's sit down." He said and pointed to a fallen tree.

"What's this about Embry?" I asked.

"After we phase the spirit's give each of us a gift called an imprint. The gift is they show us who we were made for, who is perfect for us, our soulmates. They show us who we would have eventually ended up with if we had never phased. It happens when we look into her eyes for the first time after the first phase. With that one look we will do anything for her, be anything for her." He said.

"Embry what are you saying?" I asked nervous at what he would say.

"I imprinted on you today Bella." He said.

"I'm sorry Embry. I'm so sorry." I said.

"Why? Why are you sorry?" He asked. I stood up and started pacing and messing with my hands.

"Oh, come on Embry. You can't tell me your happy about this. I'm pregnant with my ex-vampire-boyfriends baby. I'm going to become a vampire shortly. You can't be happy about this." I said. He stopped me and cupped my face with his huge hot hands.

"Bella I will love you no matter what. I don't care that your pregnant, and I won't care when you become a vampire. I will always love you!" He said looking me right in the eyes.

"You love me?" I asked looking up through my eyelashes.

"The imprint makes things happen faster then normal, but that doesn't make the feelings any less really. I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you. Love at first sight, literally." He said with a smile.

"I think I love you to. But I can't be sure because the only relationship I've been in was really messed up. So your going to have to be patient with me. And me and my kids are a package deal. Can you deal with that. " I said and he nodded vigorously. He started to come closer so I backed up until my back hit a tree, and he was up against me but minded the baby bump. He leaned down until his lips were a breath away from mine.

"Can I kiss you Bella?" He asked. Instead of saying anything, I closed the space between us and kissed him lightly. After a second I pulled away.

He looked at me for a minute and kissed me harder. His tounge slipped out and ran across my lip. I slowly opened my mouth for him, and he plunged in as soon as it was open. Our tounges battled for control, he of course won. We kissed for a while then headed back to the house hand in hand. We got back and everyone was still in the living room.

"So are you two Harry's kids?" I asked pointing to Leah and Seth.

"Yes we are." They said together.

"I know Jake is 16, but how old are the rest of you?" I asked.

"I'm eighteen." Leah said.

"I'm sixteen." Seth said.

"And I'm seventeen." Embry said from beside me on the couch.

"So how is this going to work?" Jake asked looking at my stomach."What do you need us to do?"

 **Tell me about anything you think I should change. I need feed back not just on this one on my other one to and any other one's I may write.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2** **Born**

 **Bella's Pov**

"I pretty much already have a plan. I have to be injected with venom from viles I found in Carlisle's office, because for the baby to get out he has to bite and claw his way out. Because as far as I can figure out the placenta is hard like vampire skin. I asked you, Jacob, to watch him after he is born because the change takes three days, but I was thinking that if I use all the venom in Carlisle's office then it might go faster. Well I'll use all the venom except for Edward and Alice's. Then after I change we were going to leave, but I guess you'll want to come with us." I asked the last part looking at Embry.

"I'll go anywhere with you." He said kissing my cheek.

"Of course you guys can come with us. If you want." I told Jake, Leah, and Seth.

"I don't know Bella." Jake said.

"It's ok Jake you don't have to if you don't want to. I get it." I said.

After we had our talk we fell into a kind of nice routine. We would wake up eat breakfast, and watch TV sometimes they would patrol to make sure Sam's pack didn't come back. They found out quickly that they couldn't hear Sam's pack anymore. We would have lunch were I would drink my one cup of blood, which the guys and Leah were disgusted by. We would watch TV, read, or play games before and after dinner. We would go to bed Embry would sleep with me while everyone else chose different rooms. Then do it all over again. There where a few times that my ribs would crack but that can happen in normal pregnancies to. This went on for five weeks. We had all gotten close in that time.

One day I was getting up off the couch when a loud crunch was let out. Then everything was in slow motion. I felt a sharp pain in my back and fell to the floor, while everyone else was running over to me. In all the excitement my water broke and Embry carried me to Carlisle's office and laid me on the table. Leah got the venom I would need out of the fridge.

"You're going to have to cut me open a little to make it easier for him to get out." I told no one in particular. Embry looked horrified.

"Seth get me something to cut with!" Jake said. Embry came over to me and held my hand.

"It's going to be ok baby." He whispered in my ear.

Just then Jake raised my shirt and cut my stomach. I tried to hold in my scream, it came out as a groan instead.

"I can see him!" Jake said. He bent down and picked my baby up."It's a boy Bella!" He said. Then he looked back down at my stomach and his eyes grew wide."Leah take the baby there's another one." He yelled.

"What do you mean, another one?" I asked quietly. I was very tied.

"There's another baby!" Jake said. Leah then grabbed my baby boy and looked into his eyes with awww. Jake got the other baby."It's a girl Bella!" He whispered as he looked into her eyes with the same look as Leah. A cry was heard and they all looked back at my stomach.

"No wonder she broke her back, she was carrying three babies!" Leah said.

Seth came over and grabbed the third baby."It's another girl." He said with the same look in his eyes as the others. Why are they all looking at my babies like that?

"Cccan I seee them?" I barely whispered. They all brought them over so I could see."There beautiful. Embry you have to do it now." I said.

At first he looked confused but then quickly grabbed a vile and injected me with it and did the same with the othersothers. I felt the effects immediately, it was like my skin was on fire. I couldn't understand what was going on around me. The burning wouldn't stop, and I knew I was screaming. It felt like I was burning for years.

When the burning finally stopped and I opened my eyes. I could see everything, every speck of dust and ray of light. I heard something and jumped of the table and into a crouch. I looked for what made the noise, and all I could find was a tall, dark, and muscular man by the window. His size had my instincts screaming that he was a threat, but then I took a whiff of the air and his scent made me want to jump him. So on impulse I did, and mashed his lips to mine. His lips were like fire but not like the fire that was burning on my skin and deeper. No, his lips started a spark with in me and it only grew. I had to have more so I pulled him as close to my body as I could and devoured his mouth witb my tounge. I couldn't get enough of his tast. I whimpered when he pulled away.

"Baby, we can't do that now." He said.

"Why not?" I asked pouting. He smiled and it took my breath away.

"One, because you are a lot stronger then me right now and could break me. Two, you need to hunt. And three, because as soon as we get done hunting you can see the babies." He said. At the mention of babies it all came back.

"Embry? How long have I been out? How are the babies?" I asked in a rush.

"The babies are fine. They look older then they should. You were out for two days, and I could barely stand it." He said.

"What do you mean they look older?" I asked.

"Why don't we go hunt then you can see for yourself." He said. So we went hunting, a little while in I smelled something. I ran to whatever the smell was and came upon a human. I was going to bite him he smelled so good, but I thought I didn't want to be a murderer and ran the other way. I finished hunting and we went back to the house. We found Jake, Leah, and Seth in the living room all holding one of my babies. I walked forwards and stopped.

"Why are they so big?" I asked.

"We think it's just how they grow it only took three months for them to be born." Embry whispered.

"Which one is which?" I asked.

"I'm holding baby number two." Jake said.

"I'm holding baby number one." Leah said.

"And I'm holding baby number three." Seth said.

"How can you tell them apart?" I asked.

"Well, we all um. we uhhh. we imprinted on them." Seth stuttered.

"You imprinted on my babies? My newborn babies!" I said.

"Bella it's not what you think. We just have a very strong urge to protect them and make them happy right now. That's it later when there older it may change, or it may not. It's up to them. I swear!" Jake said.

"Fine! But I will be watching you. Can I hold them?" I asked.

" Maybe not right now baby. Let's wait for you to get control of your strength first, but you can play with them and stuff, of course." Embry said. I nodded seeing his point.

"I'm dying! What are there names?" Seth asked.

"Well. I tried to pick names that meant something to me. Like name them after the people I love." I said. They were looking impatient."The boy, baby number one is William Esren Swan, but we can call him Liam for short. I named him after Billy because he was always like a second father to me. I got Esren from mixing Esme and Renee together. The first girl, baby number two is Charlotte Jame Swan, but we can call her Char or Charlie for short. I named her after Charlie, and I got Jame for mixing Jasper and Emmett together. And baby number three is Elizabeth Carlie Swan, but we can call her Eli for short. I named her Elizabeth because that was my grandma's name, and I got Carlie from mixing Carlisle and Rosalie together." I said.

"Why did you name them after the leeches?" Leah asked.

"Those 'leeches' are there family. The only one's I can't stand are Edward and Alice. They practically run that family because of there gifts. I feel so sorry for Jasper and the girl that Edward ends up with, because Edward and Alice are so controlling." I rambled on.

"Calm down. I'm sorry for saying that." She said.

"It's ok. Just everyone else in the family I love so much." I said.

"Well, I like the names. Little baby Eli." Seth said while making faces at her."Cuchi cuchi cuuu..." He said. Everyone looked at him the busted out laughing.

"You're adorable." I said and kissed him on the check. I heard a grow from behind me, and turned around to see Embry.

"Are you jealous?" I asked while walking up to him."Baby, you have nothing to be jealous about. I said he was adorable and kissed him on the check, but I've said that you are sexy and I kiss you everywhere." I said the last part slowly while rubbing my hands all over him. His eyes became black with lust.

"Your playing with fire." He whispered.

"Oh really. Well what if I want to get burned?" I said. He growled lowly.

"Ok guys go to your room and do that, please." Jake said. In response Embry picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him and we went upstairs.

When we were in our room he dropped us on the bed. He kissed my lips with so much passion and presser I felt it in my toes.

"Embry I want you, now." I said.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm sure I love you that's all I need." I told him. He took off all our clothes slowly and made sure I was ok every time. When all the clotclothes were gone we made slow passionate love over and over again. He was like a drug I couldn't get enough.

The next day we went downstairs and sat on the couch.

"So what are we going to do now?" Leah asked.

"Now we are going to find somewhere to live. I found money in Carlisle's office that is going to be a big help. We have to keep the triplets away from people or they will see that they grow way to fast. Other then that I don't know." I said.

We found somewhere to move to packed all we wanted to take. Jake, Leah, Seth, and I all wrote letters to our parents. Embry didn't want to he never met his father and his mother never cared. After we scent the letters we left town headed for our new home and life.

 **READ**

 **In case you are wondering Liam is Leah's imprint, Char is Jacob's imprint, and Eli is Seth's imprint.** **If any mistakes tell me.** **Do you want another chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3** **Cullen's**

 **Bella's Pov**

It has been 64 years since I had my babies. They look like a mix of Edward and me. Liam has long almost shoulder length hair that is brown like my, but green eyes which Edward told me was his eye color before he changed. His height is between Edward's and mine, and his body is lean. His fingers are long like Edward's, but Liam likes to play guitar not piano. Char has hair to the middle of her back that would be like Edward's but it is more golden. Her eyes are brown like mine. Her height is like mine and so is her body type. She likes fashion but not crazily like Alice. Eli has hair down past her butt that is brownish blonde and hazel eyes. She is shorter then me and she is bustier and a little thicker then me and her sister. She loves to read anything she can get her hands on. One thing all my children have in common is they all are madly in love with there imprinters. Who are just as in love with them. They all got married years ago and so did Embry and me.

We just moved to a new town called Cloud Bay, Alaska. One of the cloudest places in the US. We are using the story we usually use, which is that Embry, Jake, Leah, and Seth are cousins and the triplets are my brother and sisters. And that we grew up together so we love and live together. This time Leah is a junior, and Liam is almost always in the same grade as her so he is as well. Embry, Jake, and I are sophomores. While Seth and the girls are freshmen. We have been all over the US and haven't seen the Cullens once, which is very surprising to me.

I had just got done with making breakfast when I heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Smells amazing as always, baby" Embry said wrapping his arms around me. He started to kiss up and down my neck...

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Come on mom we don't want to see that." Liam said.

"Fine! Now eat fast and finish getting ready we don't want to be late." I told everyone.

I had already gotten ready since I don't need sleep. I'm wearing a long sleeve blue shirt with boot cut light wash jeans and brown boots, with my hair in a ponytail with whisps in my face and very little make-up to make me look more human.

"Don't worry we are never late with the way we drive." Jake said.

"Just eat and go get ready, and no funny stuff." I said. They smiled knowing what I ment.

They all ate and went back upstairs and came back fully dressed.

Embry had a green tee shirt and green and black flannel shirt on with dark wash jeans and boots. Jake had a blue tee shirt and black leather jacket on with dark wash jeans and boots. Seth had a black long sleeve on with dark wash jeans and boots. Liam had a dark green long sleeve on with dark wash jeans and boots, and his hair in a low ponytail. Leah had a purple tee shirt on with black skinny jeans and black knee high boots. Her hair thats just past her chin was down and curled, and she had eyeliner and mascara on. Char had a black knee length dress on with black ankle boots. Her hair was in a braid off to the side with little make-up. Eli had a light blue full length dress on with brown boots. Her hair was down with her natural curls, and really no make-up.

In my opinion Embry always looks good but he does look good in flannel. He came over and kissed me and said."If you keep looking at me like that we aren't going to school."

"Would that be so bad?" I said.

"Your playing with fire Bells." He told me.

"Come on mom! We do not want to see that." Liam said."Besides we have to go and you said no funny stuff." He said with a smile.

"Alright. Everyone in a car." I said.

Embry, me, Leah, Liam, Seth, and Eli all got in the SUV with Embry driving. While Jake and Char took Jake's bike. We made it to school in less then ten minutes. When we got out of the car we all smelled it. Vampires. A few of them.

"Looks like we are going to have some fun today." Leah said before walking up to the school with Liam's arm around her.

"Are you going to be ok?" Embry asked looking worried.

"I'll be fine baby. I have you." I told him.

We all walked into the main office to get our schedules and saw a bigger lady behind the desk who had red short curly hair.

"Hello how may I help you?" She asked.

"We are are the new family that moved into town and we need our schedules." I said.

"Oh, of course. We have been expecting you. Here are your schedules and maps of the school, and you have to get all your teachers to sign this paper and bring it back here at the end of the day. I hope you all have a nice day." She said. We thanked her and walked out.

"Lets see what classes we all have." We looked at all the schedules."Well we all have the same lunch and gym. Other then that we are scattered all over the place, with a few of us in classes together. And everyone please be careful of the other vampires." I said. We all knew that it was almost guaranteed that the other vampires were the Cullens.

My first few classes I was alone and they were boring. All that happened was that I was starred at. When it was lunch time I went to the cafeteria and got some food knowing one of the others would eat it. I sat down at a empty table and waited for my family. Leah got there first closely followed by the others. Embry sat next to me with one arm around my waist and the other eating food from both his plate and mine.

The door opened and we smelled them. Sure enough it was the Cullens all but the matriarchs of the family. They went to a empty table and just sat there looking depressing.

"Do you think they recognize you Bells?" Jake asked.

"I doubt they do it's been 64 years since they have seen me, and I look different now. Besides even if they did recognize me why would they care? They probably haven't thought about me in years." I said.

"Why did you name us after some of them if you thought they didn't care?" Eli asked from where she was snuggled against Seth.

"Because I still love most of them. It's just the two that I can't stand. They made the others leave I know it. But he said when he left that they can be easily distracted, so they might not even remember me now." I said and looked at there table they were still just sitting there.

Lunch ended and we all went to class when I walked into my math class I went up to the teacher and had them sign the paper. There was only one seat left and it was beside Emmett. _Great!_ I quickly sat down not looking at him. I could feel him looking at me the whole class period. When the bell rang I tried to leave as quick as possible but he got to me.

"Why are you here?" He asked looking me in the eye.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I told him.

"You know what I mean." He said.

"No I don't. I would appreciate it if ypu would let me pass I have to get to class." I said and walked away to seventh period.

Gym was the last class of the day thankfully. But when I got there all the Cullens plus my family were the only ones there so far. They were having a kind of stare down. I walked up to my family.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"There the ones that are starring baby we're just standing our ground." Embry said.

"Oh." I turned to face the Cullens."Why are you bothering my family?" I asked them.

"Your on our territory and we want you to leave." Edward said. God he looked awful like he hadn't eaten in who knows how long.

"Actually last time I checked your territory was the Olympic Peninsula and this is Alaska so we are not on your territory." I said sweetly.

"You know who we are?" Rosalie asked.

"Of course I do Rosalie." I said. Emmett moved her to stand behind him after I said that.

"How do you know us?" Jasper asked.

"Jasper I am hurt that you don't remember me. I know we didn't spend that much time together but you did try to eat me so I thought that you would at least remember me a little." I said still trying to be sweet.

"What are you talking about?" He asked."Edward?"

"I can't get a read on her or any of them." He said looking frustrated.

"You never could read my mind Edward, but you always said thats part of why you loved me." I said. _If you ever did love me_ I thought.

"Bella!?" He asked looking shocked.

"Bingo." I said. Then Embry came up behind me and kissed my neck making a small moan slip out. Edward let out a growl looking at me, which made no since.

"Mom we told you we do not want to see that." Liam said.

"Mom!?" The Cullens almost yelled.

The rest of the class then showed up and the class went by rather quickly. When it was over we went out to the parking lot after stopping at our lockers. The Cullens were standing at there car. We got to our car ready to go home and the Cullens came up to us.

"Bella. would you please come over to our house?" Alice asked.

"Why would I do that Alice?" I said.

"We missed you and Carlisle and Esme would love to see you." She said.

"Well I missed some of you two Alice." I said.

"Some of us?" She asked.

"Yes some of you. I missed all of you except two of you standing in front of me." I said. When I said that Jasper and Rosalie looked down ashamed.

" Why do you two look ashamed? You are two of the ones that I missed. Edward and Alice are the ones I didn't." I said.

"Us! Why?" Alice asked.

"Because you left me." I said.

"We all left Bella." Edward said.

"Yes I know, but you two have the most influence in the family due to your powers. So I decided that you two tricked the rest of them some how." I said and turned away to get in the car.

"Bella please come to the house. We really need to talk." Rosalie said.

"Ok but I'm bringing my family see you in an hour." I said after I thought for a moment then got in the car and we drove of with Jake and Char behind us.

 **Someone asked me to describe what the triplets look like. As you can see I did and the only reason I didn't last chapter was because they were just babies and looked like all babies do when they are little.** **I love when people review. Please tell me if you don't like something, if you do like something, if you think I should change something, or add something. I might not always do what you ask but I like hearing others opinions.**

 ** _I need help with powers I know Bella's but I need ideas for the triplets. I want them to all be something to do with the mind_** _**or blocking something.**_


	4. Meet Again

**Sorry it has been so long I have been really busy. I will try and catch up on writing.**

 **Bella POV**

When everyone got home we changed into sweats or comfortable clothes, because no one knew how this meeting was going to go. We were just about to go when I pulled the kids aside.

"I want you guys to know if you want to spend time with the Cullen's, with your father, it is completely ok with me. I want you to get to know them if you want and have them in your lives." I told them with as much love as I could.

"Mom they hurt you in the worst possible way, they left you alone. The rest we may be able to forgive, but not for a long time. Now Edward and Alice we will probably never be able to forgive them. They were the ones who you where the closest to, and the ones who made promises to never leave." Liam my beautiful boy said, while his sisters nodded along.

"Well I just wanted you to know I won't be upset or mad at you if you do. I love you three so much." I told them wanting to cry but couldn't.

"We love you to mom." They all said and got in for a group hug.

I've thought it a million times maybe more but it never gets old, I have the best kids in the world. I was lucky they never really went through rebeal stages or the dreaded teenage years. I guess since I let them be with there girlfriend and boyfriends, imprinters, when they were old enough they never really had something to rebeal against.

We went outside and walked to the SUV. There was always a problem with the seating cause one couple always got seperated by the secoud and third rows. Today it was Liam and Leah that got seperated, and they weren't happy. On the way to the Cullen's everyone was silent so we listen to music. We finally got to the house and got out heading to the door, but before we could knock Esme opened the door.

"Bella its great to see you again we've missed you so much!" She said.

"Hi Esme. The others said to come here to talk?" I told her.

"Yes yes, all of you come on in." She said.

We made our way in and into the livingroom following Esme. Everyone was scatered around. Carlisle got up and made his way over.

"We are so glad to have you back Bella." He said with a smile.

"I'm not back Carlisle. Im just here to talk." I told him firmly.

His smile faltered,"Of course. Well lets all sit."

Embry lead me over to the couch and sat down pulling me to him. We sat with one of his arms around my shoulders and the other holding one of my hands. Liam and Leah were almost in the same position but one of her legs was thrown over his. Both Jacob and Seth had the girls in there laps wraped in there arms.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Well um introductions would be nice," Edward said with a little annyance,"cause you know most of us don't know each other right Bella?" Looking at Embry's hands on me.

Embry growled lowly at him.

"Right well we ar all mates so... This is Embry my mate and husband." I said kissing his cheek. A growl started to get louder and I looked at Edward."This is William and his wife Leah, Jacob and his wife Charlotte, and Seth and his wife Elisabeth. Leah and Seth are brother and sister. William, Charlotte, and Elisabeth are thriplets and my childeren." I said.

"What do you mean childeren, cause they called you mom back at the high school? And why do you have dogs in your ,family?" Alice said with some discust.

"They are not dogs they are werewolves, and they are family because we love them and they love us. As for what I mean by children is that I gave birth to them like three months after you all left me." I said.

"How is that possible Bella!? Its not possible for us to have childeren! So you must have been cheating on me!" Edward started to yell.

Everyone in my family started growling at that, very loudly. I stood up looking Him in the eye.

"How dare you! How can you think I cheated on you? I was in love with you! I would have done anything to make you happy! You want to know how I got pregnate? You got me pregnate you asswhole! The night of my birthday you got me pregnate, and then left me two weeks later. I could have died if Embry and the others weren't there! And not to men-chin that you left me in the woods when you left! I had no way to get back! I could have frozen to death." I yelled every word getting louder as I went and by the time my rant was done I would have been out of breathe if I was human.

Embry came up to face me rubbing my arems and shoulders ending with them around my neck."Baby its ok. Its all fine. You made it out of the woods. You made it out of the birth. The kids made it out of the birth. Everyone is ok. Just calm down. Just breathe for me baby. Breathe!" When he was done trying to calm me with words, and I was still a little shook up he kissed me. It started slow and sweet then he slipped his tounge in my mouth. We battled for dominance till I just let him take over. After a few minutes I was calm, and he knew that so he backed off and gave me one last kiss.

"Ok, now that is the only time we are going to let you two do anything lovey dovey in front of us, cause mom was a little out of it." Liam said with look that was between amusment and discust.

"Yeah mom we don't want to see you two get freaky while we are in sight or hearing distance." Char said looking at me with a little smile.

"Haha! Very funny Char." I said.

"You three leave your mother alone." Embry said with a mock glare.

"Bella could you explain how its possible that Edward got you pregnate please?" Carlisle asked.

"Well women need to be able to change to have a baby and men don't, and I'm human so I could acomidate a baby... or three really." I said.

"So you were pregnate, gave birth, and you didn't think to call me, the father?" Edward all but screamed at me.

"How was I supposed to call Edward? You didn't leave me anyway to contact you or anyone in your family." I told him calmly.

"That's not the point, Love! You had our children. Why haven't you tried everything to find me so we could be a family?" He asked.

"Because Edward I have a family! I have someone who I love with everything I have and who loves me just as much if not more. My kids are with the people they love. So why would I try to find the jackass how left me in the forest after telling me I ment nothing to him and that I was just toy, a play thing, for him?" I said to the room mostly.

"You said what to her!" One person who I was not expecting to yelled at him.

"Rosie baby calm down." Emmett tried soothing his seething wife.

"No I will not calm down Emmett, because of his selfish ass we miss our neices and nephews lives. And we will probably miss the rest of there lives because the more than likely hate us for what he did. And Bella she could have been seriously hurt." She ranted.

"We don't hate you Aunt Rose. We don't really know you to hate you. But I'd at least like to get to know the people were named after." Eli said shyly.

"Named after?" She asked."You named them after us?" Saying the last looking at me.

"Well kind of." I whispered.

"Could you tell us? Please!" Esme said looking like she wanted to cry.

"Why don't the kids tell you. I tried the to include you all by combining some names." I said. Slightly looking at Edward fuming in the back.

"Well as you know my name is William but my full name is William Esren Swan. Moms told all of us who we were named after and she named me after Billy, Jacobs dad, Esme, and Renee." Liam told them.

"Oh! Oh Bella thank you!" Esme said.

"Of course Esme." I told her.

"My full name is Charlotte Jame Swan and I was named after Grandpa Charlie, Emmett, and Jasper." Char said.

"Awesome!!!" Emmett shouted while jasper looked really grateful.

"And my full name is Elisabeth Carlie Swan I was named after moms grandma, Carlisle, and Rosalie." Eli said and the two present looked aw struck.

"How come none of them were named after me and Edward?" Alice asked.

"I already told you I hate you two. You were the two that I was closest to, and you just left." I said.

"Now do any of you have powers?" He asked.

"Yes I'm a mental and physical shield." I said.

"I can make people see whatever I what." Char told them.

"Like illusions?" Jasper asked.

"Basically." She answered. Jacob kissed her hair with pride in his eyes.

"I can go anywhere and see anything I want to in my mind." Liam said.

"Can you talk to people to?" Carlisle looked giddy.

"No im only there in my mind I'm not actually there. It's kind of like I'm a invisible or a ghost. People don't see, hear, or feel me, but I can see whatever's going on." He explained.

"That's cool!" Emmett yelled.

"Yes it's really amazing, he's taken me with him." Leah smiled probably at the memory of the 'trip' to Paris.

"I can look in someone's eyes and see all the bad that they've ever done, from lying to killing someone. I even see what they in there minds think is bad but is not actually bad, so I could ease there minds." Eli said.

"What do you mean by what they think they did?" Rosalie asked.

"Like if someone was driving with someone in the car and they got into a crash, and the passenger died but it wasn't the drivers fault they still feel guilty. I can help ease there guilt because when I see there memories in my head I can tell which is the actual bad they've done and what is just guilt. The ones that are just about guilt are fuzzy but I can still see what happened. It's kind of a curse and gift." She said the last part with a frown. Seth put his face to her neck kissing her to calm her down.

"Your all so gifted it's quite extrordinary." Carlisle said with excitement.

"Thank you." Eli my shy like girl said looking down.

"Bella would it be ok if we got to know the triplets, the rest your family, and you again?" Esme asked.

"I think we'd really like that." I said back genuinely.


End file.
